What Lovers Do
by donnaspecter
Summary: -He swallowed a lump in his throat as he pressed his left hand into her back, and his right ended in hers, as they were only a few inches apart, reminded all over again why is it that they don't touch. They tried to ignore the stares they were receiving as they danced to the slow tune of the music.- Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. Enjoy. -A x


**Hello, one of my very few new years resolutions is to write even more which I hope will also mean more fics here. I hope you will all have an amazing 2016! But for now- enjoy this fic! The song used is _All I ask by Adele!_ Xx**

* * *

They got Mike off the hook. Somehow in the middle of the mess, very little people kept hope and believed in the fact that this day may arrived, but it did and they were all happy. People were dancing around the hotel lobby they were celebrating in but Harvey wasn't really in the mood.

He was leaning against the bar, his body uncomfortably pressed to the bar stool. He only had two drinks so far but his hands were already shaking from the tiredness as he gulped his third glass of scotch, the liquor burning his throat and making his eyes water more than usually. His eyes landed on her, somehow in a room with over 200 people he always found her.

His gaze traveled down her body, she was moving to the soft sound of music with Rachel, her red hair swinging with the motion of her hips and she threw her head back in laughter every once in a while. He didn't notice Jessica approaching him and she followed his gaze, not at all surprised when she realized who he was looking at.

She turned around and walked over to the girls dancing and interrupted them, whispering something to Rachel as she just nodded and went back to dancing with Donna.

"You cant cry yourself to sleep here Harvey, lets dance" Jessica woke him up from his fantasy and he protested with all of his being but she still ended up dragging him all the way down to the other side of the big room. Just as the next song started playing she basically pushed him into Donna.

"Hey, you asked me to dance?" Harvey reminded her but Jessica just shook her head "But I didn't say anything about whom you will dance with so shut up, man up and dance with her"

His eyes locked with Donna´s, she just realized what was happening and a small laugh escaped her lips. He looked at her apologetically and she motioned him to come closer.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he pressed his left hand into her back, and his right ended in hers, as they were only a few inches apart, reminded all over again why is it that they don't touch.

They tried to ignore the stares they were receiving as they danced to the slow tune of the music, the lyrics making it painful for them to look each other in the eyes.

* * *

 **If this is my last night with you**

 **Hold me like I'm more than just a friend**

 **Give me a memory I can use**

 **Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do**

 **It matters how this ends**

 **Cause what if I never love again?**

* * *

His hand traveled up and down her back with the slow rhythm of the music and her free hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck, bringing him even closer. She played with his hair, her eyes landing on his lips and she couldn't move them away. Together, they danced to the music, their feet in perfect sync to the beating of her heart. As the song progressed they started to feel more relax, more used to each others touch and she allowed a small smile to form on her lips. She lost herself in his eyes, brown, deep and irresistible.

* * *

 **I don't need your honesty**

 **It's already in your eyes**

 **And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me**

 **No one knows me like you do**

 **And since you're the only one that matters**

 **Tell me who do I run to?**

* * *

It looked like they both decided to let go at the same moment. Let their worries, pain and past mistakes go. Donna didn't care anymore, his eyes worked like a drug and she let him take her anywhere he pleased on the dance floor. He went left, she went left. He started going slower, she started going slower. They became one with the song and this dance, that sentenced them to death because the chemistry was undeniable.

They continued like this, lost for words until Rachel approached them, tugging at Donnas dress and whispering something in her ear.

* * *

 **1 hour before**

 _Donna and Rachel were leaning across the bar, drinking their second Manhattan and laughing at a joke some associate told "he is such a loser" Donna whispered as they moved to the other side for some privacy._

 _"Soo…" Donna started, catching Rachel´s attention "What´s up?" Rachel asked, seeing she had something to tell. "I broke up with Mitchell" Donna explained, her eyes landing on her half empty glass._

 _Rachel just nodded and a silence fell between them as she quickly found the reason why. "Are you not going to ask why?" Donna raised an eyebrow. "I don't need to ask why, I know why. The question is, do you know why?" Rachel said back, determined._

 _Donna just shook her head, she needed to deny the truth for a little longer. The truth that after 12 years, she found a guy that checked off everything she ever wanted in a man but that wasn't enough because he wasn't Harvey. "Anyway… he wasn't happy about it soo if he comes here tonight I need you to find me so I can kiss a random, lucky guy to show him I am all and all not interested."_

 _Rachel just laughed "Will do" and they changed the subject soon after that._

* * *

 **Present moment**

Rachel gave Harvey an apologetic smile as she interrupted them, pushing Donna away to whisper something in her ear "Mitchell is here and he seems upset and wants to talk about it so I think you should do something quickly."

Harvey interrupted "whats going on?" and Donna shook her head, protesting but Rachel leaned in and whispered "Mitchell is here and Donna needs someone to kiss so he will back off."

Harvey nodded, not sure what to do as Rachel walked away, joining the group of associates in a chat. Donna turned around, meeting his gaze. He opened his mouth but closed it right after. He didn't know what to say, how to say it.

Donna shook her head in laughter, biting on her bottom lip as she saw how nervous he was, not knowing if he should take that step or not. She just went back to that same position they were in before Rachel interrupted, sliding her hand in his, continuing to dance.

"I could kiss you" he whispered, leaning in, his perfume that she loved so much making her dizzy and her knees buckled. "He will go away" she said back, a weak smile on her lips. He moved his hand up her back to her shoulder and she looked at him again "I could just kiss you and not because of that guy" he started "because I could."

Donna exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and she was confused, his words making her think of about a hundred questions "Because that's how I love you" he added in that moment, making her forget about every single one of them.

* * *

 **It matters how this ends**

 **Cause what if I never love again?**

* * *

"But what if we fuck this up?" she asked, scared. "we already did everything we could to fuck it up Donna" he answered with a small smile on his face. The song stopped at that moment, but she could still hear the melody. Or maybe it was her heard beating out of her chest as she saw him lean in, forgetting how to breath all together.

12 years of history, red flags flashing in front of her as he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was like poetry, it was rather short, sweet but bitter from the taste of alcohol and it hit them both right into the core of their hearts.

As they broke it, his forehead pressed against hers, their noses lightly touching, eyes closed, Rachel motioned Jessica and Mike to look at the middle of the dancing floor. "but where is Mitchell?" Mike asked, a smile on his face, seeing them like one, their arms tangled together and legs moving in perfect synchronization.

"There is no Mitchell here" Rachel and Jessica said at once. "You guys set them up" Mike realized, impressed. "I thought we could put two cases to bed today" Rachel joked and Jessica leaned in, whispering "One of them literally"

His eyes were something forbidden, she knew she shouldn't look but she could never turn the other way. "I am scared" she whispered against his lips, his arms tight around her. "Then we can be scared together" he said back, lifting her chin up to meet her gaze. "I´d like that." She whispered as their eyes locked.

And just like that, they were lost again, this time- both at once and in the best way possible.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please review if you want- I love reading your comments!**

 **-A xx**

.


End file.
